


saving for breakfast

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCCW Rare Pair Swap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: Iris wasn’t aware that breakfast holds some significance to her. Not until now, when she looks at Leonard Snart sitting half-naked in her kitchen.





	saving for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



> Sorry it's late! For DC CW Rarepair swap. Len/Iris I hope you enjoy!

 

 

“This doesn’t mean anything” Iris says as soon as she gets her key in the door. It’s late, and she’s still got a nice buzz from glasses of wine she drank at the bar.

“Of course not,” Len slurs. He’s had a couple drinks too. At least three since Iris has been with him. _Good. We’re in this together._

At the foot of her bed, Iris unbuttons his dark jeans and slides his gray crew neck over his head. He looks good. A firm solid stomach. Warm hands. Strong arms.

Snart appraises her too as he stands aware of her eyes traveling his body.

“Not bad for homicidal maniac?,” Len teases.

The comment is so unexpected, that Iris laughs. Leave it to Leonard Snart to make a quip right before sex. She's still laughing while she grabs his hand and crawls on to the bed.

 

//

As twisted as the situation is, Iris has always been good at making justifications. Like when she was in fourth grade and told her teachers that she had cut Heather Lopez’s hair to donate to Locks of Love. When in reality Iris had just been upset with her.

 

It’s with that same conviction, Iris tells herself that it’s okay to sleep with Leonard Snart. Because technically he’s a hero, and it’s better than sleeping with Barry’s friends, and it’s just experimentation, and it’s just sex. It’s just sex. It’s just sex. She tells herself over and over again.

 

The just-sex is good. Iris likes the urgency in which Leonard Snart pulls up her skirt, she likes how her cheek feels against his stubble. Often their kisses and touches are sloppy, hastily made, as Leonard tries to get her panties down her legs as quick as possible. And she likes when it’s hard and fast. But she also likes when he's slow and gentle, she likes the way he kisses her forehead, and how he lightly snores in his sleep, and the way he trails his fingers softly down her spine.

 

(Those might be her favorite parts of just-sex)

 

 

//

“How can you not like breakfast?” Iris stares incredulously at Leonard Snart.

Leonard just shrugs his shoulders, a slight smile on his face that tells Iris that he thinks her behavior is ridiculous.

He looks relaxed in her apartment, seated at the counter, slowly sipping on the mug of coffee Iris prepared. Iris can’t help but bitterly think that of course Leonard is comfortable now. It’s not the first time that Iris has seen him in nothing but his boxer briefs, but it is the first time that she’s offered him breakfast in the morning. A gesture that is turning out to be more symbolic since Leonard Snart apparently doesn’t even eat breakfast.

“I like granola.”

“Granola? Granola! Is not breakfast Snart.”

Iris wasn’t aware that breakfast holds some significance to her. Not until now when she looks at Leonard sitting half-naked in her kitchen, and can remember a time when Barry had sat there. A satisfied look on his face after he had already raced around the kitchen preparing eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon, a menu of food that would have been too much for any besides a speedster. And then there’s the second thought, that she doesn’t mind that it’s Leonard sitting with her.

 

//

 

“What happened between you and Scarlet?”

They’re both lying in her bed. The room is still dark. Iris can only make out a shadow of his face from the moon light shining through her bedroom window.

The question shouldn’t catch her off guard. It was bound to come up eventually, especially since this thing between her and Len has slowly turned habitual.

“Anxiety attacks.” Iris answers. It’s not detailed, but it’s true.

 

Stimulated by Barry’s return from the Speed Force. When everyone else had sighed in relief that Barry was back, Iris’s brain never clicked that the worry was over. For days her adrenaline was high, brought on by the feeling that Barry was going to disappear a third time. Barry had been so kind and patient with her, as she spent her nights staring up at the ceiling, stiff as a board, too afraid to curl up next to her fiancé.

“It was suggested that I needed some space from Barry. To put the wedding on hold, and rebuild what they were to each other. But that was,that was two years ago."

“And now?”

"I love Barry, but-" Iris pauses, "There are many different types of love." and she tries not to look at Len when she says it, and to ignore the way her heart pounds.

 

//

He disappears for five days. No phone calls. No texts. 

 

//

 “Am I crazy, Len?” Iris asks when she gets to his flat. It’s a renovated safe house that Iris tries to avoid. However, this was her last resort. She had already long talked Linda’s ears off, over the matter. And after her conversation with Barry, the thought about who/what she was to Len was constantly weighing on her mind.

Perhaps she had imagined it all, perhaps they were just fuck buddies, and she was a delusional little girl who for some reason had foolishly chosen to be in love with an ex-criminal.

“Because, I -”

“I love you.”

Of all the things Iris was expected to hear from Len, it’s not those words.

“I don’t like breakfast, but I will eat breakfast for you. And I was struggling to understand why that is, and I realized it's because I love you." And he says it with such earnest. That Iris responds truthfully.

“I love you, too”

//

 

"So.." Iris starts, "What do you think?"

The eggs are a little charred, and the bacon was a little rubbery. In her excitement, Iris forgot that she was a horrible cook.

Len's plate is completely cleared, even though at one point Len had a bit of a coughing fit. But from the way that he's staring at her, one would think that she's a Michelin star chef.

"Worth it." Leonard says, with a smile. yeah, Iris thinks so too

 

 

 


End file.
